1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a recording medium heating apparatus and a system including the recording medium heating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To evaporate ink solvent printed on a sheet in a printing apparatus such as a rotary press, there is a known technique in which a plurality of heat rollers provided along the sheet feeding path are used to dry the sheet (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-202839 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”)).